Clone Wars AU : Vader's Remption
by Dannyjensen
Summary: The Sith Empire ruled by Emperor Palpatine is at War with the Republic whose leader was Chancellor Bail Organa. A young Sith Apprentice named Vader betray his Order after he was fed up with their murderous ways, his action costed him both his arms and legs, thus came the iconic armor. How would he affected the face of the War? Note: Anakin is not Vader in this AU version.
1. Chapter 1

_**Now This is a very old ideas I have after reading Star Wars infinite and various Star Wars comics including The Force Unleashead and watching Clone wars series… To be honest I was pissed after hearing about Disney shut down lucasart and lay off most of it's employees… The good ones I can blindly assume.**_

_**So I have an idea about a Alternate Universe version for Clone Wars… Now What if Darth Vader wasn't Anakin Skywalker but rather was a nameless Sith apprentice who actually betray his kind after realizing that the Sith was nothing more than a bunch of muderous power-craving butchers who always betray each others for higher powers. And the price he has to pay was got his arms and legs cut off and his body scorched horribly, but 'somehow' he survived and doned the Iconic Dark Armor… what's follow included meeting the Republic's army famed General Obi-Wan Kenobi, then his powerful Padawan Anakin Skywalker and his young Padawan Ahsoka Tano… That's all I can tell you guys, that is.. if you actually read this fanfic since I Know Star Wars suppose to be a serious show but… since It's merely a fictional non-canon alternative story, I would like to put some more comedic elements into it if it's not much of a problem for you guys… Since I think I might be the first one who actually make Vader as a young and somewhat cocky fella under that Dark armor, if anyone have any opinions or suggestions or something… I would appreciated it you let me know. Cause I just started practicing writing stories so I'm still not very good at it.**_

_**I also like to thank YogurthFrost, it was his Star Wars fan comics named Going Agaisnt Destiny on Deviantart gave me the idea along with the expanded universe series. If anyone interested you could check out his works, the guy have mad skills using colored marker pens.**_

Chapter 1: … An Arm and a Leg.

_Planet Korriban,Horuset System,…___

The dark and remote planet of Korriban has always been the homeworld to the Sith species and the sacred planet for the Sith Order for thousands of years. The Sith Order ruled by countless ruthless Sith Emperors who embrace the dark side of the force and feed on the death and fears of others who dare oppose them, paticularly the Jedi order and their Jedi Knights who was always on the lighter side of the force, fighting to protect the innocents and justice in the galaxy… Thought throught time, The Sith has gone far more extreme with their beliefs and approach to the Dark Side, more vicious, always hungry for powers and will do anything to achieved the ultimate power. Betraying one another in doing so if they see fit. The Jedi Order has also somewhat wobble on their tracks, while most of the old concil members were getting arrogant and ignorant of the current circumstances of the present, and they still stick to their old and ineffective codes which were originaly meant for good now become the very prison of the Jedi's freedom of mind.

On the Sith's side however,there were an extrodinary turn of event that would change the entire face and meanning of the force itself. A nameless Young Sith apprentice around his mid 20s went by the Sith name Darth Vader betrayed his master And his entire Sith race. Not for power, but rather because he somehow realized that the very Sith Order that took him in when he was just a child, sheltered him, brutaly train him with inhumane ways to become a bloodthirsty Sith Warrior was nothing but a bunch of murderous power- craving butchers who will betray one another to gain more and more powers. Or simply discarded any members once their usefulness comes to an end. After taken out numerous Sith Guards and Warrior in his wake, the young Darth Vader reached the landing pad in order to steal him a ship and escape from the very planet and the Order which he grew up in. It was raining at the time, Vader was wearing a Sith robe with a mandalorian style chestplate under the cloak. His hood was pulled down revealing his dark brown short straight casual hair style. With a cresent scar run across his left cheek.

Vader look around for any ambushes as he activate his red lightsaber and cautiously walks toward his onyx Ginivex-class Starfighter. Suddenly he heard a lightsaber activation sound from behind him. sensing the powerful yet familiar prensences behind him. Vader slowly look back to see Count Dooku, the man who was responsible for his training. And the Emperor Darth Sidious, one of the most powerful Sith Emperor known til this day.

Dooku slowly shake his head then said to Vader "I know this day will come eventually my apprentice…" Vader turned to face Dooku and the emperor with his grip tightened on the saber's hilt. The Emperor got a glimpse of Vader's eyes, they were Sith's signature cat-like topaz yellow eyes. But the thing that caught Sidious's curiosity was he can clearly sense much anger in the young man, but his eyes doesn't seem like it filled with the dark side's powrlust and bloodthirst. Even his complextion weren't affected by the Dark side's corruption, his skin color are normal caucasian unlike the regular Dark Side disciples whose skins was pale and somewhat decayed from the dark force's corruptions. Never have this ever happen in the Sith Order's history. A Sith that are not cosumed by the Dark Side's temptations, instead he actually managed to keep those temptations in check to the very point that he was pretty much immune to them.

Sidious then step forward then with a old raspy creepy voice he asked Vader "And where would you intent to go boy? The Jedi order? You're gonna seek 'mercy' from those hypocrites old fools?" Vader narrowed his eyes at the emperor and said "That don't sound like a bad idea to me! At least those hypocrites won't treat me like garbage and eventually kill me or left me to die when I failed them like you psychos does to every single one of your poor 'faithful' apprentices…" Sidious said nothing then blankly said to Dooku "Dooku, Deal with the boy…" without a word Dooku leap right at Vader and unleashed a barrage of force lighnting as Vader quickly block it with his saber and let the blade absorbed the lightning, Then Vader quickly use force push but Dooku plunged his saber to the ground to hold himself down. Dooku then faintly smiled "At least your training has not been in vain… " then he pulled his saber off of the ground and get into his signature Makashi fighting style, one that he was truly a master of, especially while using his unique curved lightsaber hilt. Vader took off his cloak and ready his Juyo/Vapaapad hybrid fighting style but interestingly, Vader only held the saber hilt with one hand.

The two stared each other dead in the eyes for a mere second then dash toward one another then unleashed a showcase of skillfull lightsaber attacks. While Vader's strange use Juyo/Vaapad style by fighting with one hand, he proved to be very fast and efficent in his attacks. But Dooku having mastered his Makashi style managed to give Vader a hard time finding a open spot for a guard breaker. Sidious watching the duel with but one thought in his mind "Very interesting indeed… His Anger and Hatred was converted into a flow of decisive attacks, powerful but yet… calm and careful… However, he still has much to learn, if he can survive agaisnt Dooku that is… " .

Dooku started to get the upper hand and began to go on the offensive and pushed Vader's attack back for a bit before the young Sith suddenly switch to his secondary style Djem So mixed with his one hand combat style. The fierce and straightfoward attacks did caused Dooku to back up but not for long before he regain his superior advantage and suddenly slashed Vader in his right arm. The pain was not much of a challenge for Vader to tolerate and went on with the duel and switch back to his signature Juyo style and sent out a barrage of attacks at Dooku which he have no problem blocking. Vader then end his combo with a force repulse. But his effort was in vain, Dooku once again landed safety on the ground not far from his original positison when he blown away by the force repulse. Vader take the initiate and dash forward Dooku and prepare for another combo, but Dooku throw his Lightsaber at Vader and slashed him in his left leg. Vader can tolarate the pain, but with his leg injured, he had a hard time standing.

Sensing the duel is ending soon, Dooku deactivate his lightsaber and unleashed a powerful force lighting with both of his hands. Vader try his best but his strong and strength required attacks has tired the young man out, Vader lost his grip on his saber and the next thing he know he was in agonizing pain from the burning lightning from the powerful Sith lord, his master. Vader still try to stand up despite his body began to getting weaker as the lighting burn throught his robes then his skin, Scorches them. Vader then gave out a loud roar then out of nowhere he Unleashed a powerful wave of Force Repulse, much to Dooku surprise he was blown away the powerful wave and landed on his face. Before Dooku could get back on his feet Vader rushed forward and grabbed Dooku's saber with the force and instead of finishing off his former master, Vader went straight for the Emperor.

Sidious just standing there with a small grin on his face that was mostly covered by his dark over cloak as Vader made a falling avalance attack on the old man. Before Vader knew it, a lightsaber pop out of Sidious's sleeve and in mere second, with one lightning fast slash. Sidious cut off both his arms and legs. Vader was shocked and speechless after withnessing the Emperor's speed and precision of his attack. Vader didn't even see it even after his arms and legs was cut off.

Vader's scorched upper torso landed on the platform, though the heat from the saber cauterized the wounds, The pain was too much for Vader, he screamed in pain as Dooku finally get on his feet and slowly walks toward Vader after getting back his lightsaber.

Dooku pointed his saber at Vader still in pain on the ground and said "Foolish boy, You actually think you can defeat me with those displays of clumsiness?" Vader try to look up as he spitted on Dooku's boot with his own blood. Sidious put away his lightsaber and said "Pity… you had such remarkable potential… but you chose to walk away from the Dark Side, from your Order, from your master… And we can't let that happen… If you're not with us, Then you're our enemy…" Vader grinned at Sidious and said "So be it…" Sidious then look at Vader and grinned "I hope your parents are prepared to reunite with their beloved son! They have my pity,After all… I was the one who slaughtered them as they were protecting you, they were pathetically weak but their courage was… admirable…" Vader upon hearing that he realized that everything Sidious and Dooku told him when he was young was nothing but a lie to keep him from the truth, Vader then use all his strength as he stare at Sidious dead on the eyes with anger in his eyes and screamed "I HATEEEE YOUUUUU!" Dooku and said "Finish him.." Dooku simply replied "Yes my master…" the Sith lord then proceed to lift Vader up with the force then let out a powerful force lightning right at Vader, sending him flying away from the landing plaform and down the streaming river down below.

Dooku walks toward the edge of the platform and look down to make sure the boy is dead. After making sure of it since he sense nothing, Dooku turns to Sidious and said "It is done…" Sidious said nothing and turn around and walk back to the palace which Dooku follows.

….

"AGHHHHH" Vader shot open his eyes after he regain conciousness, to find what's left of his body was placed on what seems to be a medical table. Series of wires were connected to his body as a mean to keep him alive. As Vader beam his eyes around his surrounding, he saw all kind of old medical equipments. There were numerous type of armors and weapons placed on the metallic wall. And various machinery that was not familiar to the young man. As Vader was still slightly panic, A somewhat warm yet quite creepy voice emitted from the corner of the room "Easy there child… you know how much effort it was for an old man like me to plug all these wires into your… ahem… person? An old man who seems to be a Zuguruk walks toward Vader, his skin was obsidian but somehwhat pale toned due to the old age. He take a look at Vader then said "You know! I don't even know why I bother fishing what's left you out of the water when you drifted near my hideout… But anyway, My name is… It's not important… I am what you known as a Sith Engineer!" Vader look surprised "Wow, I don't believe I've seen any… pureblood Sith Engineer before in my life… " The old Zuguruk snickered "There ain't much of us left… only about a dozens still alive and either drifting here to there around the galaxy or live the rest of their life like a hermit on some forsaken remote planet…"

Vader asked "So… why didn't anyone know you live here…" The old Zuguruk sat down beside Vader then took a deep breath and said "I… betray them… I turn away from my own race… they became more and more vicious,murderous generations after generations… I escaped to this secret… Facility my race built during the Reign of Darth Malak! I managed to steals various holocrons from the archive contains blueprints on various ancient technologies including armors, weapons, talisman and even a mobile life support system… Since then I've been salvaging artifacts from ancient Sith lords's tombs while hiding from the Order and began creating the things you see before you… to pass the times!That's what you'll become when you live in a abandoned factory for a half millenium…" Vader widened his eyes than smiled "You sure don't look too shabby for a 500 years old Zuguruk coot…" the old engineer than asked Vader "So… What did you do to those psychos that they did… this to ya boy?" Vader look up to the ceiling and signed "The same thing you did… but I was dumb enough to turn back and fight them…" The old man laughed upon hearing his answer and said "And what do you planning to do IF… IF you managed to escaped in one piece?" Vader giggled "I not so sure, I was to going to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant… and try to seek their… Forgiveness… and uh… hoping that they would allow me to… stay… and… I can't believe I'm saying this… find myself some peace…"

The old man stared at Vader for a bit then smiled and stand up then said "Tell you what… I'm feeling quite generous today thus I'm gonna help you with your naïve and somewhat ridiculous goal…" Vader rolled his eyes "Oh thank you, just drop my badly burned torso in front of the Jedi Council when we get there….real funny old man…" The old Zuguruk knock Vader on his forehead and said "Let me finish boy, I'm gonna give you my finest Mobile Life support system, I made it some years ago, but never got the chance to test it…frankly there were no half decapitated traitors ever appear before my door step beside you! I think this would be a good time, you get to walk again and I get to see my masterpiece in action!How about it?"

Vader think about it for a second then look back at the old man then said "Well I can't really 'go' anywhere without my legs either way so… why not?" The old man chuckled then said "That's the spirit boy, I'll get right on it…. But I must warn you, these medical equipments is hundred of years old so they aren't advance enough to keep off the pain because this is by far will definitely the most painful experience anyone will ever went through… and since your body is pretty much busted you will have to endure this torment for… a while…so if you need a moment to prepare I unde…" Vader cut him off "Just get it done already pops…"

_Six hours later…_

"What I tell you! excruciatingly painful… Now for the helmet, this is the last kind of pain you have to get used to from now on… It'll be worth it I garuantee ya!" The old Zuguruk said as he operate the robotic arms to connect the helmet and the mask into his face. After the helmet and mask were in place a series of needles stuck into his face, Vader jumped a bit as he let out a regularly peculiar breathing sound which operated by the suit's ventilation system then said "Ouch…Least not as painful as when you shove those wires into my body… or when you inserted that metallic spine onto my back… And by the Force I sound like an old man in this helmet… Is it nessecerary for my survival?" The old man was polishing the top of the helmet as he said "Well not much, Since your vocal cord and lungs still operational in most aspect! This beauty added you some intimidations… plus the mask have a state of the art air ventalation system AND a neurotic system…which was those needles that connect to your chest computer! … The mask got a Ultraviolet and Infrared vision so you wouldn't be blindly wander off to the wrong part of town when you're drunk in the middle of the night…" Vader rolled his eyes as the old man continue "This helmet also amplified your connection to the force… Nice touch eh?"

Vader then try to lift his new cybernetic arms and look at them, he look at the dark leather-looking gloves covering his arms then said "It looks great!You sure have some nice sense of fashion pops.." The old man said "Those gloves my boy were made from Micronized Mandalorian iron weave that wrap around the legendary Skere Kaan's indestructable amulets… don't ask what I have to went through to get it from the old fool's tomb… Now your entire suit are made from a special multi-ply body glove that fireproof… kinda! Corrosive gas proof… for a bit! And it can withstand some of the most harsh enviroments known to the galaxy, in short you can walk around for days on that lava ball Mustafar and still feel like you're walking in the breezy fields of Naboo for all I care! And those two gloves of yours can deflect blaster bolts… In case you happen to be clumsy enough to lost your lightsaber!"

The old engineer then raised the table to make it stand up, then he remove the bracers on Vader's waist and legs then said "Well, Try and take a few steps… c'mon don't be shy!" Vader then slowly walk down from the platform and away from the table. After a couple of steps he look at the old man and said "Wow, I just got my legs cut off about half a day ago and now I have to learn to walk like a baby all over again…Ironic ain't it?" the old Zuguruk chuckled and said "Take your time, We're perfectly safe here… I hide here for 500 years remember?" Vader then remember something then he asked "Does this thing need any… recharging routine or something?" The old man replied "Nah, not really… Just don't damaged it too much then it should be fine… You're gonna have a hard time using the bathroom from now on I can tell you that thought!Heheheheh… " Vader, was kinda nervous upon hearing that, but he shrugged that thought off then folded his arm "You got any weapons?" Wasting no time, the old man go toward a shelf nearby and took out a very nice looking lightsaber hilt, it slightly longer than the normal hilts and bears a capsule-like shape except for the blade projector. He throw it at Vader which the newly 'repaired' young man caught it and examine it for a bit until his history lesson he learned in the past came to his head, Vader then gasped "This is… Darth Desolous's lightsaber… How did you… Oh…right.." Vader stopped after seeing the old man looking at him with on of his pointy eye brown raised up.

Vader then awkwardly point his finger around and asked "You wouldn't happen to have any… Transportations I can use? Mine still back on the landing pad, And I don't think I could just simply walk back there and said 'excuse me but I believe I left my starfighter here!'… "

The old man smiled as he slowly shaking his head "Well I have one, but it's quite old so I cannot guarantee that nothing can go wrong…" Vader shrugged "I think after what I've been throught in one day, nothing can possibly go wrong!"

…

As they walk into a large hangar connected to the facility that were built inside of a mountain, there were scraps metal everywhere but there was a starfightter in the middle of the room, and to Vader's amazement, It was a prototype TIE Advanced X1. Only few of these fighters was made after the manufactor move on with the later models. The old man knock on the hull a couple of times and chuckled "I know it's not much but…" Vader was standing next to him as he put his hand onto the hull and marvel its look then said "It's perfect…"

The old Zuguruk then patted Vader on the shoulder then said "This thing can only get you as far as Christophsis, I've been there before a couple of times during my hiding years… Since the war broke out between the Republic and the Sith Empire, it's been pretty ugly over there… I also believe that there will be some Jedi over there… If they're willing to listen to what you have to say then I guess your plan of redeeming yourself won't sound so naïve and impossible after all… Well, off with ya! you stinking up my hangar boy!"

As Vader entered the cockpit and look around for a bit, Vader wooed "You even got a auto pilot system here too? I though TIEs aren't supopose to have these.." The old Zuguruk chuckled "500 years boy… 500 years…" Vader chuckled back at him then activated the console thus start up the Fighter, he then adjusted some settings on the console then began to took off, the engine let out a fierce roar as it lift off. Before he can push forward, The old man shouted at him "HEY! YOU HAVE A NAME BOY?" Vader spoke throught the commlink of the ship "Call me Vader… And thank you… " then without another word he fly off into space.

The old man stand there for a bit then said "By the force… he does sound like an old man in that helmet…"

….

As Vader's out of the planet's orbit, he push a couple of buttons then set a course to Christophsis. As the TIE's engine gave out a loud roar as it speed up Vader wooed "I just love that sound… let's just hope this thing can actually make it to Christophsis before it ran out of juice…"

_Planet Christophsis's orbit…_

As Vader approach the planet's orbit, his path was blocked by a CIS Providence-class Destroyer. The Sith Empire's army consist of combat droids of various types, They were mass producted on Geonosis to battle the Republic's Clone Army.

The TIE's radar picked up incoming starfighters and has indentified them as Vulture Droids. Vader smiled under his mask "Excellent… Some Target pratice.." he then turn the rotating knob on his double-handed control yoke and press his boots down on the pedals. And charged at the incoming fighters and unload the TIE Advanced X1's powerful green laser bolts at them. Blowing up 3 of the flying droids in one spray. Vader then turn the knob a bit more then spin the aircraft a few rounds to avoid the incoming laser bolts then unload another spray of laser bolts back at his attackers, quickly destroy them which each precise shots.

Even with his exceptional piloting skills, Vader knew that his tiny starfighter alone is no match for the Destroyer flagship. Vader then activate the booster and shoot his way pass the capital ship and head right down to the planet's surface. Upon entering the amosphere, what hit his mask covered eyes was a delerict cityscapes heavily damaged by the laser cannons from both sides. Vader take a look around as he trying to find a place to land his aircraft. He suddenly saw a couple of movements down on the surface that look like two persons was running. And by the looks of their outfits, they weren't clones troopers. Vader though "_Well whoever they are, they might know about the Jedi Knights that stationed here… But first thing first… where the heck can I land this thing…" _Vader then attempt to land his starfighter on top of a nearby building. While landing Vader set a homing beacon on his armor into the TIE's auto pilot system which was custom made by the old man, After he got out of the cockpit and take a look at the two persons who was running from what seems to be a gigantic mobile deflector shield generator mounted on top of a heavily customed AAT followed by a battalion of combat droids. And they were shooting at the two. Vader then think "_Well If you're gonna do some 'good', you gotta start somehwhere…" _ He then jumped to the next building and to another. Vader was really impressed by the capability of his new cybernetic legs, it allow him to move freely and allow him to jump with great strength, the downside was he cannot run regularly due to his armor being quite heavy thought he still can fast-paced walk. Vader though as he ran after the two "_Ugh… This is gonna take a while…"_

….

Down on the Surface, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano who was appointed to him by master Yoda sometimes before the battle of Christophsis, Though the two are quite incompatable at first but they managed to push their differences away and created a bond between master and padawan. Anakin began to see Ahsoka as his little sister day by day. They fought together on various battles, now the heroic duo have to ran from the heavy fire from the droid batalion lead by general Loathsom while coming up with plan to destroy the shield so Obi-Wan's battalion armed with several VA7- Antivehicle cannons can blow his clankers army to bits thus liberate Christophsis.

Ahsoka asked Anakin as they run "Well that plan didn't work!" Anakin replied "Don't worry Snips, I got another plan… Follow me!" The duo then switch their track to a nearby debris and hide behind it. Anakin poke his head up a bit then asked "You see that bridge up there that connect the two building?" Ahsoka seems to understand his plan and replied "Wait til they pass under it then drop it down on the tank?" Anakin smiled "Yep, since It have no engery output it should pass throught the shield nicely…"

The two waited patiently until their chance arrived, Anakin then used his force power with the help from Ahsoka to rip the bridge off its frame and naturally it dropped right down and throught the shield. But they miscalculated the drop just by nano seconds, the bridge did drop down on them but only hit a large portion of the droids battalion, leaving the AAT unharmed, the debris on the bridge however did managed to block the AAT's path.

Anakin look at Ahsoka who has a sarcastic smile on her face then said "I meant to do that…" As the two still hiding behind the debris to think of something. The hatch of the AAT pop open, there was a Kerkoiden male coming up from it, he then look around as he grinned then take out a speaker and said "Come out Jedi! I know you're hiding around here, If your surrender NOW, I! general Whorm Loathsom promise will show you mercy! Refuse, and I will be force to destroy you!" Just as Anakin about to came up with a plan, he suddenly sense an enormous force power approaching, and by the feelings he got, It's not the Light Side BUT it's not the Dark side either. Anakin then look at Ahsoka and noticed that she look quite nervous when she senses that mysterious incoming presence, Ahsoka look at her master then said "I…I felt it too… so much power…" Anakin pat on her shoulder "Don't worry, whatever that is I'm not sensing much Dark side from it…"

Meanwhile General Loathsom has got his cannon pointed directly at the debris the duo hide behind thanks to a heat signature targeting system install on the AAT, the man smiled "I got you now Jedi…" And just as he could push the trigger, A Figure landed right on the ground right in front of him, the impact caused a big shallow crater on the ground around the figure, Anakin and Ahsoka peek their head up to check it out. What were standing between them and the CIS general was person wearing a full onyx black body armor with a helmet resemble a samurai's traditional helmet. The duo can only see the back of the person which was covered by a long black cape that nearly dragged to the ground. And the person gave out a regularly machine-operated breathing sound which Ahsoka find kina creepy upon hearing.

After the dust cleared out, general Loathsom look at the man who was blocking his shot and asked with a angered voice "Who Are you?" Vader just look at him for a sec then smiled under his mask then said "Vader… Just Vader" . Then a strange force began to bend the cannon in a spiral motion rendering it useless, then to the CIS General's shock his AAT was being crushed by Vader's power just by him standing there staring at the Kerkoiden general's Vehicle.

Loathsom panickingly get out of the Tank then shouted to his droids "Kill HIM!" the Droids then says "rogers rogers" in a very poor timing fashion then start open fire on him,Vader giggled under the mask as he hold his lightsaber with one hand and swing off the laser bolts while still stand his ground and raises his free hand then started to close his grip, as Anakin and Ahsoka watch in amazement, Loathsom was terrified seeing his entire battalion was crushed litteraly in mere seconds by Vader's force choke that he ultilized it's manner as a crushing force and decimate the droids by crushing them. Vader then concentrate and releshead a massive Force repulse wave that sent the entire pile of now scrapped droids flying away.

Anakin,Ahsoka and Loathsom was speechless at the display of the young former Sith apprentice. Vader then grabbed Loathsom then lift him up and said "General Loathsom, my former master said a lot about you, your bravery, your respect for your enemy's commanding general… But sometimes you can be quite cocky… I was a fan of yours when I was 15 you know!" Vader pull out his lightsaber then activated it and point it at his neck and continue "Now tell me where can I find the Jedi knights that stations here, I heard your forces were fighting them here…" Loathsom look at Vader then said "You just destroyed my deflector shield, crushed my battalion just so you can aquire the locations of the Jedi? You Can't possibly defeat them all alone, The republic's famed general Obi-wan Kenobi is a Jedi, you wouldn't stand a chance agaisnt him boy.." Upon seeing Vader's red lightsaber, Ahsoka look at Anakin "He's a Sith master…" Anakin still look at Vader holding Loathsom as he said "Sure looks that way, but there's something about him doesn't feel like 'Sith', except for that dark Armor though…" The Duo then stopped in their thoughts after hearing Vader said to Loathsom "And who said I'm gonna fight him? It's actually the opposite… I'm want to fight with them, to destroy your CIS army then the Sith Empire that raised me as their mindless slave…" Loathsom laughed as hard as he can upon hearing that "That is the most childish, naïve and Ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life boy…You think they're gonna just forgive you for being a Sith and just rolled over the past and let you join their 'holy order'?"

Vader shrugged then said "Maybe, Maybe not, but it worth a shot… either way, I'll take you all down, THEN comes your Emperor.." Vader then look at the Debris that Anakin and Ahsoka hide behind and then throw Loathsom right next to the duo knocking him unconcious and smiled "You two can come out, I can sense you from the moment I landed on the ground…" Anakin and Ahsoka cautiously walk out from the debris with their hand steady on their lightsaber as the duo stare at Vader's mask as he continue to breath like he always does after he put on the helmet. Vader then put away his lightsaber then said "Commander Ahsoka and Commander Skywalker, It's my honor to meet you two! I suppose that you two already heard what I said to Loathsom back there…" Anakin still have doubts same as Ahsoka , Anakin then said "How can we trust you, You're still have Dark side lingers inside of you…" Vader shrugged "True, but I think it would be interesting to use the Dark Force powers for good… After all, No one ever done such thing before right?"

Vader still can see doubts in the duo's eyes so he slowly walks toward them then pull out his lightsaber then gave it to Ahsoka then said "Tell you what pretty little miss! You can keep my lightsaber until you and your… master decided that you can trust me with my own weapon!" Ahsoka jumped a bit after she took the lightsaber hilt from Vader and seems… a little embarrassed at Vader's comment about her being a 'pretty little miss' Vader then look at Anakin and said "If it make you feel safer Commander Anakin, you can handcuff me and take me to your command post… I need to talk to your master Obi-Wan Kenobi… please…"

Vader extend both of his arms out for Anakin to cuff them, Anakin felt awkard as he sratches his head and look at Ahsoka who was also in a state of disbelief and said "Is this guy for real?"

….

End of Chapter 1


	2. Take me to your Council

Chapter 2: Take me to your Council.

"So… You have a name Sith boy?" Anakin asked Vader as the three was on their way back to the Republic's command post, Anakin was dragging the unconcious General Loathsom along with them. Vader slightly turns his head to Anakin and said "About 2 days ago, my name was Darth Vader… Now, It's just Vader…" Ahsoka widened her blue eyes and look at the young hand cuffed former Sith, Vader noticed and smiled at her under his mask "And if you're aksing, Yes no Sith ever betray their own kind before… until now" Ahsoka still confused "But… why?" Vader shrugged "I… don't know really, at first I was fed up with them treating me like complete garbage! I'm nothing more than a slave to them… They promise me freedom, all I ever got was brutal training lessons, painful punisments if I failed my mission… I can't believe I'm actually blind enough to stay with them for 24 years of my life… Doing nothing but killing innocents people whom the Emperor told me was 'Rebels'…" Anakin cut him off "But why help us?" Vader look down on the ground and signed "I know only fighting my entire life, and now If I'm gonna continue fighting… At least I'm fighting for a good cause… plus from what I know you Jedi don't treat each other like dirt no matter what…"

Ahsoka giggled at Vader "You are one strange former-Sith you know that?" Vader smiled "I think so too.." Ahsoka look at Vader's lightsaber hilt and said "It's beautiful, did The Emperor gave this to you?" Vader look at the hilt in Ahsoka's hand and said "Well no! an old man gave it to me after I…. lost my first Lightsaber! That used to belong to Darth Desolous… They taught me about him from the Sith Holocrons, a vicious bastard the guy was. But can't deny his skill in lightsaber duels…" Ahsoka felt the chill down her spine upon learning she's holding a legendary long-death Sith lord's weapon in her hand. Anakin then gesture his hand around Vader then asked "What's with the full body armor anyway?" Vader look at him and said "It's for… eh… Intimidation…" Anakin then shrugged "Right….".

….

_Republic's Command post, Christophsis…_

A large building with a lookout point filled with patroling clone troopers and mounted turrets, with a make shift landing pad on the roof. There were several AV7- Antivehichle cannons on the surface blow the building with several more clone troopers, some was celebrating the fact that the deflector shield has been destroyed, some other take some times to take a nap, the rest was either help tending to the wounded or mainetnace their blasters.

Captain Rex walk toward General/Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, the man whom the entire battlion had their sincere respect for due to his calm manner, bravery and tactics that always result in the least casualty for his troops. Commander Cody was standing beside Obi-Wan as he orbserving the surrounding with a binocular. Rex asked Obi-Wan "any sight of Commander Skywalker and Commader Tano general?" Obi-Wan slowly shaking his head and said "Not yet Rex! but don't worry, I'm sure those two will be fine… There are some of the best commanding officers this army had ever got!"

Suddenly Obi-wan sensed a tremendous power heading his way, 3 of them to be precise. He regonize Anakin and Ahsoka's but the third person worried Obi-wan because he can sense traces of the Dark Side emitted from that person. Obi-Wan then borrowed Cody's Binocular then take a look, and from afar he saw Anakin and Ahsoka, and to his surprise the two seems to be escorting a handcuffed person wearing a Dark Onyx full body Armor. From the look of the Armor Obi-Wan getting more worry as he felt that how can a person with so much power be captured by only two Jedi Knights and Padawan.

Obi-Wan then warn Cody and Rex "Stay Alert…" Understanding what he meant, the two highly skilled clone commaders said "Understood general.." Obi-Wan the make his way down and run toward the three. Anakin and Ahsoka wasted no time force jump toward to save some times. Vader look at the two and said "Sometimes I wish I have my legs back…" and perform a powerful leap with the help of his cybernetic legs that can boost the strenght of his force jump and landed right next to Anakin and Ahsoka, yet created another shallow crater upon landing. He raised up to finally meet the legend himself face to face, Anakin grinned as he said to his master "We took care of the Shield master!AND Captured Loathsom". Ahsoka folded her arm and grinned at Anakin with a sarcastic look "Right…. We did" Anakin smiled back at his Padawan as a reply. Obi-Wan then turn his gaze to Vader then asked "And this is…." Vader lowered his head and said "Darth Vader master Kenobi, but now I'm just Vader…" Anakin said "He helped us destroying the shielded battalion and capture general Loathsom!" Anakin said as he drop Loathsom down still unconcious. Obi-Wan was quite impressed but still confused "Then why is he… handcuffed?" Ahsoka scratches her lekku then sheepishly said "He said he wants us to feel comfortable bringing a Sith along…" Vader just silently smiled under his mask. Obi-Wan slightly noddded "I understand, My Apology young Vader…" Vader said "There's nothing to be sorry about master Kenobi! They're just being careful!" Ahsoka then patted on Vader shoulder armor then said to Obi-Wan "You should have seen him in action master! His force power are like nothing I ever seen before!"

Anakin added "He said he wanted to talk to you about letting him… eh… switch side and fight along side the Jedi Order…" Obi-Wan then look at Vader, he can still sense traces of the Dark Side in Vader but he can also sense Vader wasn't lying either. Obi-Wan said "Very well,I'll discuss with the Council Members once we get back to Coruscant, but first we got some more matters to take care of here! Our Scouts spotted a incoming battalion armed with spider droids and Walkers, We already set up our defensive but we can't hold them off long enough until the Star Destroyers fleet get here! If we retreat now, we'll lose Christophsis, but if we stay we'll lose more men! And I can't afford to lose either of those!" Vader then said to Obi-Wan "let me help! We'll hold them off until back up arrive! Consider it my entrance test master Kenobi…"

Since Obi-Wan don't have any choice nor times as the battalion are getting closer. He put one hand on Vader's shoulder then remove his handcuff and said "Very Well, You, Anakin and Ahsoka draw their attention while me, Rex and Cody will get the Cannons into postions and ambush them! Plain and simple plan… gentlemen! Get to it" Cody and Rex said "Yes sir!" and start commanding the other troopers "You heard the man! Get to your positions, man those Cannons and take them to the sides and hide behind the buildings, wait for my signal! Move Move Move!" the other troopers shouted "Sir Yes Sir" and rushed to their appointed positions and prepare for the ambush.

Meanwhile Vader, Ahsoka and Anakin working their way on top of a building located near the Battalion's route. As the trio look at the incoming Battalion using the binoculars, they realized that was not a battalion, but rather an entire army. "Wow! The Empire sure are desperate to take control of this place don't they…" Vader folded his arm as he look at the approaching army. "Droidekas, Spider Droids, Walkers, AATs… Even Magnagaurds… They really went all out this time!" Anakin said as he looking throught the binocular. Vader then senses some force power from the army, he then look at Anakin and Ahsoka then smiled "They're truly desperate to take this planet… They even sent Sith Warriors along with the droids to ensure our demise! Well not on my watch old man…" Ahsoka then look at Vader then said "Uh Are you sure? Cause I don't see any Sith…EEEKKK!" She was cut off from dodging a downward slash by a Sith Warrior who has spotted the trio from afar and silently make their way toward them. Anakin draw his lightsaber and block the second Sith Warrior attack then quickly push him away with a powerful force push, Ahsoka also managed to keep the Sith who was after her at bay by giving him a flying roundhouse kick, which the warrior blocked with his fist but have to back away from the force of the kick.

The first Sith said "The Emperor would be please to see your head mounted on his wall, Anakin Skywalker…" Ahsoka activate her lightsaber and get him her Shien style and smiled "You're quite popular with the Empire Skyguy!" Anakin smiled back at her "Natural talent Snips… pure natural talents!" Vader then shrugged "Can I have my lightsaber back please?" Anakin faintly smiled at him "How can we be sure if you're not with these two?" One of the Sith suddenly regonize Vader's remarkable force power, which caused him to widened his eyes "This tremendous Power… So you're still alive Traitor… The Emperor would DEFINIETELY be pleased to hear we bagged his traitorous apprentice AND the Famous Anakin Skywalker in One single day…"

Upon hearing that Anakin and Ahsoka stare at Vader which he awkwardly look back at the two and said "Yes… The Emperor personally trained me! But then he appointed me to Darth Tyrannus or Count Dooku as you guys knew him, a foolish and arrogant old man he was!" Anakin tensed at the name Dooku, the name of the man who cut off his left arm and defeated his master Obi-Wan single handedly. Ahsoka then look at Anakin as he look back at her and nodded which his young Padawan quickly acknowledged and threw Vader's lightsaber to him, Vader catched it and activated his weapon and look at the two Sith warriors then said "You two gonna bag US? Said the two who can't even hold their ground agaisnt Dooku for 3 minutes…" Anakin look at Vader then said "We'll take care of these two, think you can handle that army?" Vader look at Anakin as he walk pass the Sith warriors and simply drop down from the building without saying a word. Anakin then quickly blocked an attack from one of the Sith as he said "Guess that's a yes…"

As Vader on his way to the ground he hold his lightsaber with one hand then charged a powerful surge of force power into his free hand then upon impact, Vader landed on his feet with his charged hand slammed to the ground causing a massive force shockwave that decimated a large portion of the droid army, he then look up and grinned under his mask as he said "welcome to Vader's town… population Zero"

Ahsoka was battling the other Sith Warrior as she smiled at her master "He kinda… like you and master Kenobi combined in a couple of aspects. Anakin said as he unleashed a series of skillful Djem So attacks that he was famous of "Thanks snips.." Ahsoka was giving the other Warrior a hard time attacking her with her Shien attacks as she replied "I mean he's kinda cocky like you skyguy!" Anakin smiled back at her as he slashed the Sith warrior in his arm, forcing him to drop his lightsaber then punched him in the face knocking him unconcious "And I said Thank you Snips!" Ahsoka also done with her part by knocking the Sith off his feet by a leg sweeper then knock him unconcious with a powerful roundhouse kick.

Anakin then spoke into his comlink "Open Fire Rex!" Rex on the other end said "With pleasure commander!" then look at the Cannon and shouted "Blow them Clankers back to Tatooine's scrap yard boys!" Without another second wasted, the troops fired their cannon right at the army from both side of the line of buildings, the close and accurate shots destroyed most of the AATs and Walkers. The Clone troopers on the upper floors of the building provide additional firepowers while Rex and his troops along Obi-Wan and Cody charged at the droid army which was in massive disarray from being blown to bits by concentrated fire from the Cannons and from the destructive power of Vader. Anakin and Ahsoka wasted no time as the duo make their way down to the surface and joined the fight with Vader and the others.

The ARC troopers make short works of the walkers while Vader, Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan took care of the AATs and keep the droids fire away from the troops. Rex and Cody along with their squad quickly took care of the Magnaguards.

As the rest of the Droids Army approaches, Vader, not waiting for Ahsoka,Anakin and Obi-Wan to back him up. He just simply reached out his fist to the incoming droids then with a moment of concentration he suddenly closed his grip,and to everyone's surprise a enormous amount of force power just flow right at the unfortunate droids army and crushed them all into a big pile of scraps metal in mere seconds. Vader then let out a couple of quickened breath that doesn't sound good to the others. Ahsoka asked him "Are you.. Are you OK?" Vader look at her and said "Yea… It's just that I eh… haven't used to use that much force power in one blast so it's kinda tired me out…" Anakin don't quite believe him since he can sense a lot more of power inside Vader, with only that much power being unleashed by someone like him, he couldn't possibly be tired. Something else was tiring him out, and it's not the display of his force power everyone just witness earlier. Obi-Wan folded his arm and smiled "I think I know why young Ahsoka said your force power were nothing she ever seen before… How old are you?" Vader regain stability in his breathing then said "I'm 25! master Kenobi…"

Obi-Wan put one of his hand on his chin then slightly nodded "Interesting… but we'll get to that later when we get back to the Temple! Now get some rest young Vader, the same goes for everyone! You all had accomplished an outstanding job today! You all deserve it, It shouldn't be too long for the fleet to arrive so we can get back to base!" The Troopers was glad and cheerful to hear that, some of them said "Thank you general!" Rex and Cody does a fist bump as Rex said "another day another pile of scrapped clankers!" which Cody replied "Damn sure Ol' boy!"

Vader was standing alone near a row of AV7 cannons as he just stare into the distance of the ruined city from behind his mask. He have always craved for this feeling, the feeling of being free of the Sith Order and Code, free of being constantly spy on and treated as no more than a mere slave or worse: a mindless Instrument of destruction.

Suddenly he felt someone was approaching him, still staring into nothingness, Vader said "Shouldn't you be resting pretty little miss?" Ahsoka smiled at him "Shouldn't you?". Vader smiled back "Nah! I have enough sleep back on Korriban, plus I'm… trying to enjoy this… new kind of feeling I'm having!" Ahsoka step closer to him "And that would be…" Vader turns to her and said "A little freedom for my own!" Ahsoka giggled then sat down on top of a ammunition crate next to Vader and asked "What was…your home planet like?" Vader signed and said "I'm don't know really! I was brought to and raised on Korriban, It was the homeworld of the Sith Order as you already know, it's sandy, rainy and filled with gigantic monuments of fallen Sith Lords and Emperors… It does have quite a nice view from the Sith Order palace at noon though!"

Ahsoka don't know how to reply to that so she just silently joining Vader as they stare into the distance. Suddenly Vader sensed something coming near the two of them, Ahsoka also stood up and cautiously reach her lightsaber. Vader on the othet hand still folding his arms as he stared at the direction the power he felt was coming from. And out of nowhere a explosion from a thermal detonator sent a Sith Assassin flying out of and down from a nearby building, Ahsoka was about to activate her lightsaber but Vader stopped her as he said "No! Wait, someone is giving that Sith a whooping! And it's not a Jedi by any ways… I want to see this.. " surprised by what she just heard from Vader. Ahsoka still chose to listen to him and lowered her hand from the lightsaber and watch what happen before her with cautions.

From the same spot the Thermal Detonator go off, there were a Clone Trooper wearing a A Phase 2 ARF armor with Dark grey Urban Camo with a Droids Army E-5s Sniper rifle slung over his shoulder leap out from it and dropped down after the Sith assassin, to Ahsoka's surprise and Vader's impressment the Trooper pulled out his special Scout trooper Pistol and start firing at the falling Sith Assassin which he blocked the shots with his lightsaber, The Clone trooper then reach of both his hand then grab hold of a pole on the building to halt his descent and from there he continue firing at the Sith as he landed on the ground safety thanks to the force, but The Scout Trooper's precise shots even for a short ranged hold-out weapon was giving him a hard time blocking each shots thus forcing him to dodge roll a couple of shots.

The trooper then dropped down from the pole then landed on the ground as he thre away his pistol and pulled out his personal onyx black vibro-knife from his side holster then proceed to fight the Assassin in melee combat. Alerted by the explosion, Obi-Wan, Rex , Cody and the rest of the clones legion rushed to the site to find Vader and Ahsoka spectating a melee fight between a mere Scout Trooper and a Sith Assassin. And to everyone surprise, The trooper actually having the upper hand with his swift and deadly attacks from his knife. The Sith Assassin used force push on the trooper but he executed a cartwheel dodge roll and escaped the force push's 'blast-radius' which made Obi-Wan quite impressed, The Trooper then dashed toward the Assassin then swing his knife at the Sith who was still shocked after witnessing how a 'insignificant' Clone Scout trooper just dodged his force attack, thus paying the price of getting a fatal stab right in his neck. In just seconds the Assassin fell limb on the ground, The Trooper put away his Knife and spitted in his victim's corpse "That's for destroying my BARC Speeder…" The Trooper then kick the dead Sith in the face and continue "And THAT Is for wiping out MY SQUAD Scumbag!"

Ahsoka dropped her jaw in amazement while Vader still folded his arms and smiled under his mask since both Ahsoka and Vader was impressed with the skillful display by the Scout Trooper, Obi-Wan walk toward the trooper with a impressed smile on his face "That's was an incredible thing you just did Soldier, identify yourself!" The Trooper quickly salute his superior and said "Private First Class ARF- 77 42nd legion Scout Divison Codename Kamo Sir!" Obi-Wan smiled upon hearing his codename "I can see why they called you Kamo soldier, you have my condoles about your squad…" The Trooper keep his formal military stance and said "I'm all good SIR…. Maybe after I get me a new BARC speeder that is…!" Cody then step forward "You know kid! We're short on troopers on my legion, I could use a energtic youngster like you in this legion!" Rex folded his arms then said "Yeah! I think having a Scout trooper who just killed a Sith Assassin with his knife in my squad should gave the men here some more motivations… plus I think You and Commader Tano here would make a great team! Both of you are quite feisty from what I see…" Ahsoka and Kamo frowned at Rex and said at the same time "hey…" Rex faintly smiled at the Private first class who actually talk back to his remark without needing his superior's permission "Like I said, Fiesty… anyway, welcome to the 501st, It wasn't an offer kid! It's was an order!"

Obi-Wan smiled as he folded his arm "Alright everyone! The fleet should be here any minutes, packs your ammunitions,weapons and supplies! We're going home,to the Negotiator!" Vader then pressed a button on his belt to activate the homing beacon and 'summon' his TIE Advanced X1, he then said to Obi-Wan "Oh, you guys happen to have any space on the flagship where I can park… this thing?" just as Vader finished his sentence a TIE fighter fly toward them bringing along it's signature engine roar. As it's landed via auto-pilot, The Clone troopers was murmurings at the marvel in front of them, Kamo even pointed at the fighter and said "You know what? My Speeder can wait, I want one of those…" Ahsoka for some reason giggled at his comment. Obi-Wan chuckled and said "I'll… make some accomondations…" Anakin look at Vader's fighter and jokingly said "You got anymore of these?" which Vader grinned under his mask upon hearing it.

Just at that moment, a Venator-Class Star Destroyer just went out of hyperspace and qucikly approach the planet's orbit, It can be highly visible from the planet surface, which the troopers cheered upon seeing their 'home-away-from-home'. The Star Destroyer then sent several Gun Ships and Shuttles down to the surface as mean of transportation for the troopers.

Seeing that, Kamo chuckled "One of the most beautiful sights I wanted to see throughout this wretched war I tell ya…"

Kamo then turns to the others and said "Guess I'll sleep on the couch?" which again made Ahsoka giggled again. Anakin smiled at her as he slowly shaking his head "Ohhh boy!"

….

End of Chapter 2


End file.
